Rule Fragments
Rule Fragments are artifacts such as rings or weapons that are enchanted with unique powers, such as the ability to summon creatures to fight for the user, or the activation of a spell that greatly ehances the user's physical abilities. Throughout the first half of the anime series, Ryner and Ferris travel around the continent searching for hero relics on the express orders of Sion Astal, King of Roland. The Ring of the Dark Emperor (黒叡の指輪, Kokuei no Yubiwa) A diamond-shaped ring with a red stone at its centre miran's ring.jpg|Ring of the Dark Emperor Beasts of darkness.jpg|Shadow Beasts , this relic was owned by Miran Froaude for the duration of the story. The ring has the power to control shadows, which can take on a variety of physical and magical attributes, such as merging to form a protective barrier for a maximum of eight seconds. Froaude uses the ring primary through summoning "shadow beasts", creatures made from shadow that serve the bearer of the ring. To use the ring, the wearer must utter the incantation, "Let there be darkness!". The stone then glows brightly and its power is activated in whatever way the bearer chooses. The Comb of Elemio (エレミーオの櫛, Eremīo no Kushi) This artifact is shaped like a comb and elmio comb.jpg|Elmio Comb elmio comb in action.jpg|Sui Orla using the Elmio Comb to defend himself can be used to fire a powerful shockwave against the enemy. In the anime, however, instead of firing a shockwave, its function is to nullify all magic cast at it, which theoretically makes it an ideal weapon to counteract a berserk Alpha Stigma bearer, though Ryner demonstrated that its power is not absolute by destroying it magically. It is owned by Sui Orla for most of the series, but was lost after he was killed, and it is not known what happened to it afterwards. The Blade of Dolueli (ドルエリの剣鱗, Dorueri no Kenrin) This relic was left behind by Ryner and dragon arm.jpg|Sui Orla activating the power of the Blade of Dolueli Blade of Dolueli.jpg|The Blade of Dolueli dragon.jpg|The dragon created by the Blade of Doleuli Ferris after they discovered it, having not been able to identify the correct way to use it. It was retrieved soon afterwards by the Orla siblings, who were also collecting hero relics, and who knew how to use it, unlike Ryner and Ferris. It was used by Sui as a weapon against Ryner and Ferris in their first fight. The Blade of Dolueli is in the form of a dagger with a blue blade, and upon invocation by stabbing the sword into something, grants the invoker the power to call forth flames, which varies depending on the user and his will. In Sui's case, it took the form of a dragon encompassing his whole arm where he stabbed himself. The only abnomaly was when Ryner accidentally summoned a dragon the first time he misused it. Later, Sui revealed this phenomenon had occurred because the ground has no will, unlike humans, and as such it summoned out a dragon instead of becoming one. The Blade of Dolueli was taken by Froade after he killed Sui Orla. The Scythe of Ailuchrono (アイルクローノの鎌, Airukurōno no Kama) This relic, possessed and used by kuu weilding scythe.jpg|Kuu Orla weilding the Scythe of Ailuchrono scythe of Ailuchrono.jpg|The Scythe of Ailuchrono Kuu Orla as her sole weapon, is in the shape of a large scythe, and rapidly increases the wielder's strength and speed, allowing Kuu to easily match up to Ferris' speed. The blade also has the ability to freeze anyone and anything that comes into contact with it, and Kuu manages to use this ability to stop Sui from bleeding to death. As a side effect, the artifact "freezes" the wielder's heart as well and Kuu will lose all her emotional capacity when she's wielding it. The Ring of Thunder Beasts (來獣の指輪?) This artifact is owned by Ril Orla for the lightning ring.jpg|The Ring of Thunder Beasts lightning beasts.jpg|Lightning Beasts summoned by the Ring entire series, and it allows him to summon magical "beasts of light" to fight alongside him. The Ring is said to be on the same level of power as Froaude's “Ring of the Dark Emperor”, and works in much the same way. The Ring itself is square and golden, and its power appears to source from the Ring itself rather than from a stone or jewel set in it. The incantation used to summon the "lightning beasts" is, among other variations, "Lightning Beats, arise!". Because the ring has the same amount of power as the Ring of the Dark Emperor, the strength and capabilities of the lightning beasts are the same as those of the Shadow Beasts. Rock Devourer (石喰い, スパンクエル?, Supan Kueru also named Spunkwell This artifact, owned by Ril Orla, is a large, green, spherical Rock Devourer.jpg|The Rock Devourer rock devourer used.jpg|Ril Orla evoking the power of the Rock Devourer stone which is used by the holder to extract crystals from the eyes of cursed eye bearers. The extraction of crystals is a rather gruesome process, as the crystals are forcefully sucked out through the eyes, resulting in an instant, bloody death. After extraction, the crystals can be kept by the user of the stone as weapons to be used at a later time. Glouvil Glouvil is a large, two handed sword, owned by Refal, King of Gastark. The power of this Rule Fragment grants Glouvil.jpg|Glouvil glouvil sword.jpg|Rifal Edia summoning the Spirit of the Sword enormous destructive powers to the one who weilds it, but in return that one has to sacrifice something important. In order to use the sword, the bearer must summon the spirit within the sword, presumably with their mind, and tell the spirit what they are willing to give as compensation. The compensation, however, will not be taken until after the power of the sword is unleashed. Refal had already sacrificed his sense of smell and his right leg when he sacrificed his left eye for the power of the sword just after meeting Kiefer. Latsel Thread The latsel thread is a rule fragment used by Luke Stokkart after he picked it up when Ryner accidentally left it behind. The Latsel Thread stretchs out infinitely and although it may not be very useful in fights, it allows the user to set up traps against their opponent making it very deadly if used correctly. Category:Magic